


I'm not his boyfriend yet

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i'm pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u' AU  ((Implied sex))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not his boyfriend yet

“Hey cutie. Can I buy you a drink?”

Donut rolled his eyes, politely refusing the third man that night that had tried to buy him a drink. He took another sip of his cocktail, looking around the room to try and spot anyone worth talking to. No one. What a surprise.

The place was small for a bar, and yet it still wasn’t packed. ‘I guess that’s what happens on the outskirts of big cities.’ Donut thought to himself, taking another sip of his drink. It only took an hour for another guy to migrate over and ask for his number.

“Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone in a place like this.”

“I’m really fine, thanks.”

“Aw, come on babe, have a little fun.”

“I was having a lot more fun before you showed up.”

“Now don’t be like that. What do you say we blow this place and-“

“Babe, is everything ok?”

Donut and the guy both turned, staring at the man who’d just spoken. Donut caught his breath. ‘Wow…’

“I’m sorry, but, uh, can you please stop bothering my boyfriend?”

The man moved past the creep, standing next to Donut and settling and arm around his shoulders, staring the other guy down. The creep took a step back, moving away from the two.

“Didn’t know he was taken.”

He left, leaving Donut alone to take a closer look at the new guy. He was fairly well dressed, a nice pair of black jeans and an aqua dress shirt that somehow didn’t clash. His hair was short and dark, and his brown eyes were staring right at Donut. Who had just give him and up and down. Oops.

Donut turned away, taking another sip of his drink as he tried to keep the blush off his face at the sight of the other man’s smirk.

“You ok?”

“Just fine thanks. A little confused though; I don’t quite remember you asking me out.”

The guy laughed, taking the seat next to him. “I didn’t; well, not yet anyway. That guy didn’t exactly look like your type, so I thought I’d better scare him off.”

“How kind of you. And how exactly did you know that he wasn’t my type?”

“The fact that you were trying mercilessly to get rid of him.”

“… Fair point.”

The guy smiled again, reaching a hand out to shake Donut’s.

“Lavernius, but most people call me Tucker.”

Donut snorted. “I can see why. Franklin, but everyone calls me Donut.”

“Why Donut?”

“It’s my last name.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense.”

Donut smiled at him. “Yeah, it does. Isn’t your girlfriend going to be worried about you?”

“Nope, she’s chatting up our waiter, so I’m pretty much good for a while.”

Donut blinked at him. He hadn’t actually expected the guy to be there with someone.

“Isn’t she going to be a little upset that you’re over here pretending to be my boyfriend?”

Tucker opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by loud giggling from behind him. Both of them turned around, watching a brunette in a skimpy yellow dress stagger across the room on her five inch heels, a brunette waiter behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She turned and waved at Tucker as the man pushed her out the doors and towards her car. Donut turned back to face Tucker when he heard him sigh.

“Yeah, I really don’t think she’s going to mind.”

Donut stared out after the two as Tucker ordered himself a drink. They ended up getting into a conversation fueled by mutual interests and alcohol. Donut barely even noticed that the bar was mostly empty until a waiter came over to tell them it was closing time.

Donut stood, stretching his arms above his head, causing his pink dress shirt to ride up a little. He had only had about three drinks, so he was sober enough to drive himself home. Tucker, on the other hand, had had about seven drinks, and while he could walk straight and assured Donut that he could get himself home, it wasn’t until they were in the parking lot that he remembered that his girlfriend had taken his car and the taxi system had stopped running about an hour before. So he gratefully hopped into Donut’s car, giving the blond directions to his apartment building.

Donut helped Tucker up to his apartment, making sure that the man got inside before turning to leave.

“Hey wait!”

“What?”

“Where are you going?”

“Home?”

“Oh…” Tucker shuffled his feet for a moment. “You sure you don’t want to stay for coffee or something?”

Donut looked at him and saw the barely concealed smile on his face, matching it as he moved past Tucker to get into the apartment.

“Coffee sounds nice.”

—-

Tucker was lying on the couch when Kai walked in at noon the next day.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Have a good night?”

“Hell yeah. That guy was awesome. How about you; you take that cute blond home?”

“Yup.”

“You wash the sheets?”

“They’re in the dryer right now.”

“He gone?”

“Yup.”

She poured herself a cup of coffee, loosening the buttons on the stolen dress shirt she was wearing over her dress from the night before.

“You gonna see him again?”

Tucker looked down at his phone as it vibrated on the coffee table, picking it up and smiling as he read the text from Donut.

“I think so.”


End file.
